warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Hounds
Sandbox & Sandbox 2 Narrative The Hell Hounds are one of the original fire Rogue Factions that sprung up to fill the power vacuum after the collapse of the civilized world. Historical Timeline Listed in Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Full History *The 'Hell Hounds' faction was introduced in the Official Public Beta release on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further History Faction Specific Traits * History of Appearances Associated Units & Tech Unique Rogue Bases Update History *'' '' changed Faction Specific Traits at the start of Operation: Stormfront ( Jul 21, 2016 ). *'' '' received Faction Specific Traits in the Game Update of Jun 22, 2016. *'' '' Leader's name was relieved to be Kronos in a Event Message ( Ref ) during Operation: Omega ( Jun 23, 2016 ) *'' '' were introduced introduced in the Official Public Beta release on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Information * Trivia *The Hell Hounds are 1 of only 6 active Rogue Factions that control Rogue Resource Deposits on the World Map. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Rogue Faction in War Commander'' - ***( Tie 5 ) - Armored Corps, Black Widow, Eastern Horde, Hell Hounds & Son of Saints **''Oldest Active Rogue Faction in War Commander'' - ***( Tie 4 ) - Armored Corps, Black Widow, Eastern Horde & Hell Hounds **''First Rogue Faction introduce a weapon that produces the Shock Status Effect'' - Hell Hounds **''First Rogue Faction to form an Alliance with another Faction'' -Armored Corps & Hell Hounds - Operation: Crossfire Quotes - Event Messages Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery Hell_Hounds_(new).png|Hell Hounds' Icon Kronos-LargePic-Cutout.png|Kronos Hell Hound Leader HellHounds-FactionTraits.png|Faction Specific Traits World Map HUD HellHounds-FactionTraits-New.png|Faction Specific Traits World Map HUD As of Jul 21, 2016 HellHounds-FactionTraits-ScoutHUD.png|Faction Specific Traits Scout HUD HellHounds-FactionTraits-ScoutHUD-New.png|Faction Specific Traits Scout HUD As of Jul 21, 2016 Gallery - Event Messages Shockwave-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Shockwave Event Message #1 Shockwave-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Shockwave Event Message #2 Shockwave-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Shockwave Event Message #3 Shockwave-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Shockwave Event Message #4 Shockwave-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Shockwave Event Message #5 Shockwaver-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Shockwave Event Message #6 Crossfire-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Crossfire Event Message #1 Crossfire-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Crossfire Event Message #2 Crossfire-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Crossfire Event Message #3 Crossfire-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Crossfire Event Message #4 Crossfire-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Crossfire Event Message #5 Crossfire-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Crossfire Event Message #6 DevilsGrip-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Devil's Grip Event Message #1 DevilsGrip-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Devil's Grip Event Message #2 DevilsGrip-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Devil's Grip Event Message #3 DevilsGrip-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Devil's Grip Event Message #4 DevilsGrip-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Devil's Grip Event Message #5 DevilsGrip-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Devil's Grip Event Message #6 Omega-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #1 Omega-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #2 Omega-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #3 Omega-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #4 Omega-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #5 Omega-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #6 Stormfront-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Stormfront Event Message #1 Stormfront-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Stormfront Event Message #2 Stormfront-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Stormfront Event Message #3 Stormfront-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Stormfront Event Message #4 Stormfront-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Stormfront Event Message #5 Stormfront-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Stormfront Event Message #6 DogsOfWar-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Dogs of War Event Message #1 DogsOfWar-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Dogs of War Event Message #2 DogsOfWar-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Dogs of War Event Message #3 DogsOfWar-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Dogs of War Event Message #4 DogsOfWar-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Dogs of War Event Message #5 DogsOfWar-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Dogs of War Event Message #6 Gallery - War Trophies GoldenGod-LargePic.png|Golden God Operation: Omega DroneMobile-LargePic.png|Drone Mobile Operation: Stormfront Titan'sFall-LargePic.png|Titan's Fall Operation: Dogs of War Death'sMonumentTrophy-LargePic.png|Death's Monument Monumental Death Onslaught Death'sMonumentTrophy-2-MainPic.png|Monumental Death Monumental Death Onslaught HoundRoast-MainPic.png|Hound Roast Hound Roast Onslaught Gallery - Associated Features BlitzWave-Icon.png|Blitz Wave First Appearance : Operation: Crossfire HellHounds-CommandCenter.png|Hell Hounds Command Center First Appearance : Operation: Devil's Grip Spire-Large-NoShadow.png|Spire First Appearance : Operation: Devil's Grip Medal-Vault.png|Medal Vault First Appearance : Boss Base Feb 06, 2014 Gallery - Associated World Map Icons DevilsGrip-Outpost-Icon.png|Event Base : Outpost First Appearance : Operation: Devil's Grip RogueSpire(Sm-NotProtected).png|Spire First Appearance : Operation: Devil's Grip DevilsGrip-Fortress-Icon.png|Devil's Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Devil's Grip Hell_Hounds(45).png|Boss Base First Appearance : G. U. Feb 06, 2014 HellHound-Lv60-Base-MapICON-(No-Label).png|Hell Hounds 60 Base First Appearance : G. U. Jan 28, 2016 OmegaTitan-SectorBase-MapICON-NoLable.png|Sector Base First Appearance : Operation: Omega Kronos-Lv80-Base-MapICON-Cutout.png|Kronos Boss Base First Appearance : G. U. Jul 29, 2016 Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Canyon First Appearance : Operation: Devil's Grip Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Desert Tracks ( Spire ) First Appearance : Operation: Devil's Grip Gallery - Rogue Attack RougeAttack-HellHounds-1a.png RougeAttack-HellHounds-1a-(2).png RougeAttack-HellHounds-2a.png RougeAttack-HellHounds-2a-(2).png RougeAttack-HellHounds-1b.png RougeAttack-HellHounds-2b.png Gallery - Historical HellHounds(70x70)-Old.png|Original Icon Name : Unknown HellHoundLeader-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art Artist: Jason Heuser Shockwave-1920x1080.jpg|Event Art Operation: Shockwave 1920 x 1080 DevilsGrip-LargeEventArt.jpg|Event Art Operation: Devil's Grip 1600 x 900 Video Navigation Category:Game Character Category:A to Z